1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing system for converting inputted color image data into color image data according to a plurality of coloring materials including specific colors.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when input image data of RGB is developed into ink colors, as a method of performing a color correction in accordance with color reproducing characteristics of an input/output apparatus, it is a general method whereby a masking process is performed by using an arithmetic operating process and a correction of .gamma. characteristics is performed by using a lookup table.
However, in a system for forming an image by using coloring materials having specific colors of O (orange), B (blue), and the like other than the colors of CMYK, the conventional method has problems such that in order to perform a high accurate color reproduction, a construction of the system becomes complicated and costs rise.
Hitherto, in case of developing image data of RGB into ink colors and printing by a printer, when the user finely adjusts an ink density, the RGB data of an original image is converted into predetermined ink colors and ink densities are finely adjusted on the basis of an instruction of the user for the converted ink colors.
Hitherto, however, since the fine adjustment of the ink densities has been performed for the ink colors on the basis of the instruction of the user, for instance, when there are total five ink colors of C (cyan), M (magenta), Y (yellow), B (blue), and O (orange), unless the user has advanced knowledge, it is difficult to set adjustment amounts for five colors, respectively, and it is impossible to perform an adjustment to obtain a desired output color.